Kissing the Petals of a Rose
by moonstar1001
Summary: So...what would happen if Ren and Kyoko switched places, hm? Well, I suck at summaries so...yeah. Also my chapters sometimes tend to be short. And now I'm rambling. Please r


Let's get one thing straight. I own nothing of SkipBeat. Except most the manga books. XP K? K. Lets get this show on the road. ( Also, I'm not very good with introductions…but I swear it'll get better… ^^' )

A new division of LME was created just for me. Isn't that great? Hm. Supposedly, people won't love me enough if I were to make it big too soon. My name is Ren Tsuruga. I'm a part of the new LME division LoveMe. There is one other girl in the division with me, so I've been told. Oh…what was her name? Kanae Kotonami, I think. Yes, that's right… Well, let me tell you about how my time at LoveMe was…

An alarm clock blared in my ears as I scrambled to shut it off. "Ren! You better get up!" I heard my roommate (who was about 10 years older than me) yell. My roommate was my brother. We share an apartment. It's small but for a twenty and thirty year old, it's just the right size. It's not like we sleep with random girls repeatedly or bring girls over frequently. Everyone wants to date the big shots like Sho Fuwa… God, that kid is annoying…

I get out of bed and pull that…puke-worthy pink suit on. I brush my teeth and hair before walking into the living room. A burst of laughter escapes my brother, Shisei. His laughter turns into a hysterical fit. "Yeah, I know. Laugh at the pink guy…" I muttered. "I'm- I'm- I'm s-sorry!" he struggled to get out through his laughter. "It's just so pink! I never pictured you ever wearing something like _that_!" Now his laughter is getting on my nerves. It couldn't be that funny…

I rolled my eyes at Shisei before grabbing a chocolate chip muffin and heading out. I got in my car, a black Honda Accord, and drove off to the LME headquarters. The drive there was like any other drive: stop at red lights and stop signs, watch for police cars, and yada yada. Uneventful and such.

When I got there, the receptionist directed me to a room where a girl sat. I assumed she was my companion in the division. Kanae Kotonami. She had on this hideous uniform with her legs crossed and her head turned the other way. I guess she figured if she laughed at me, she'd be laughing at herself as well. Understandable and I get to keep what pride I have left…

I went to sit down next to her, well, one seat away really. "Hello, Miss Kotonami…" I said, hoping to break this annoying silence in the air. I disliked it. "Hm." She barely responded. I sighed and bit my lip, waiting for this Lory person… The president of LME himself was to talk to us personally. Should I feel honored? I don't know. I feel pretty humiliated…

After a few moments, six girls with circus clothing and giant feathers on their heads twirled in, dancing, confetti thrown everywhere. Three ringmasters entered, dancing as well. Music was playing and both Miss Kotonami and I were astonished, just staring at the sight before a white horse with golden decorations pranced in with Lory riding on top. "Ah! Greetings my stars in bloom~" said Lory in a singsong voice. The man looked ridiculous, but it seemed that he really didn't care. Perhaps this was the reason he was the president?

Miss Kotonami turned her head away and sighed in aggravation. Lory pouted slightly and got off the white horse. "This is why I created LoveMe," he said. "Oh and don't you love the uniform? I designed it myself!" he said proudly. I smiled weakly, trying to make the man happy. It worked however slight. I sighed and looked back up at him. "Ok! So here's what's gonna happen. You'll have a stamp book with a bunch of stamps. You'll do jobs that people ask you to do and you'll get rewarded by the person by them stamping you book with a certain score. Ren, we've already had someone request your assistance in the lobby. Talk to the receptionist and she'll tell you what to do. Kanae, your first job is on the set of _Sakura_. Go to the third floor, set 3D," he said. "Now, I leave you to the rest of the world! Make people love you!"

His exit, like his entrance, was very dramatic. The ringmasters rose him up onto the horse in grace. The ringmasters then left, followed by him and then the dancing girls. After a few moments, Miss Kotonami stood up. "I'm going to tell you this once. Don't stand in the way of my chance with stardom. I am a professional quality actress, and I _will_ become one sooner than this Lory person thinks. So you stick to your jobs and I'll stick to mine." And with that, she left. I sighed and got up. I needed to go to the lobby, right? Yeah… I wish I knew what I had to do before I got there…


End file.
